The housing of existing detachable grill is a box made of insulation material, the end face of the housing is disposed with a reflector made of metal, the center of the reflector is opened with a window, the window is disposed with a material heat conductive block. The heat conductive block, the reflector and the housing form a closed space. An electric heater is disposed inside the closed space, the electric heater is fixed to the heat conductive block. The external surface of the heat conductive block is detachable to the grilling pan. To clean the grilling pan, taking the grilling pan from the heat conductive block of the housing to clean the upper surface of the grilling pan.
As the temperature of the grilling pan is high, for convenient to hand the grilling pan and to avoid the scald, two sides of the grilling pan are respectively disposed with a handle extending out, so that people hand the two handles by hand to carry the grilling pan up or to put the grilling pan to the housing.
However, when the grill is used, the grilling pan is easy to shake on the housing on all sides, thus making it unsafe to use.